<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting It In by Little_Rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324857">Getting It In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Rabbit/pseuds/Little_Rabbit'>Little_Rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fluff, Getting It In, Kisses, Love, Mac Being A Boyfriend, Mac being Mac, New Relationship, Radstorm, Red Rocket, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Rabbit/pseuds/Little_Rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready Porn? MACCREADY PORN.</p>
<p>Nora and Mac have yet to consummate their new "more than friends" relationship. Let's fix that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Joseph MacCready &amp; Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting It In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrasskitty/gifts">bluegrasskitty</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky flashed a sickly yellow in the distance, loud metallic sounding thunder following shortly thereafter.  Between that and the brutally strong wind, the storm would be on top of them sooner than later.</p>
<p>"We're almost at Sanctuary!" Nora yelled, holding her hat firmly to her head. </p>
<p>MacCready squinted at her, dust and debris threatening to enter his eyes.  "Think we'll make it?" He replied, jogging to keep up with her pace.</p>
<p>"Hope so! If not, Red Rocket will do!" She shouted, stumbling on the broken asphalt of the road.  She gasped, wincing slightly.</p>
<p>Mac gripped her arm to steady her.  "You ok?" Another loud crack of thunder sounded, this time much closer.  Her pip-boy began going off aggressively, warning her about the high level of rads approaching.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, let's move!"</p>
<p>As they ran, he noticed her favoring her left foot, it was slowing her down considerably.  Rain began to fall, a few large droplets to signal a downpour was eminent. </p>
<p>Mac could see the old garage up ahead.  Without warning, he scooped her up, choosing instead to carry her the rest of the way and took off as fast as he could to their nearest shelter.  Nora squeaked in mild protest before the sky opened up and dumped far too much irradiated rain down on them.</p>
<p>He kicked at one of the doors, the mechanism sliding it open too slowly for his liking.  They hadn't successfully outrun the rain but at the very least they hadn't gotten too soaked.  Once inside, he set her back down on her own feet, slumping forward to catch his breath.  He pressed a hand to his chest, clutching his duster tightly as he wheezed.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on. I'm not that heavy am I?  Or are you just getting old?" She quipped, producing a can of purified water from her pack and holding it out for him.</p>
<p>He scowled at her, taking the offered water.  He couldn't help the smirk which spread on his face.  "Hardly. I just really need to quit smoking."  He chugged a fair amount of the water.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to carry me, you know."</p>
<p>He frowned, "Uh, yeah. I did, Nora." </p>
<p>She blushed a little at hearing her name,  "It's Nora now, is it?  Not 'Boss'?"</p>
<p>Seemingly ignoring her snark he continued, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if my girl was hurt and I didn't offer to help?" He reached down to grasp her hand, bringing it up to his lips.</p>
<p>Her face grew hot and she was pretty sure looked as red as a tato.  "B-boyfriend?"</p>
<p>His confidence faltered for the briefest of seconds before he chuckled, "You told me that you wanted to be more than friends.  Here I am, showing you what that means to me."</p>
<p>She squeaked, trying to hide her face with her hat unsuccessfully.  "Didn't take you for the chivalrous type."</p>
<p>"Well, I am. Deal with it."  He gently pushed her hat out of the way, cupping the sides of her face with his hands.  His gaze was sincere but intent. Swallowing nervously, he rubbed her cheeks in soothing circles with the pads of his thumbs.</p>
<p>His hands felt rough on her skin, the texture causing a shiver to roll up her spine.  Reaching out, she draped her arms about his shoulders, drawing him nearer.  She slowly closed her eyes, slightly parting her lips.</p>
<p>Mac took his chance and pressed his mouth to hers for the first time. His kiss was shaky and warm.  Scratchy, from his beard.  She found herself pressing firmer with her lips, attempting to encourage him to continue.  His hands slid back to tangle in her hair.  </p>
<p>A loud crash of thunder startled them apart.  Both slightly panting from their kiss.  They remained close, their hands not budging from where they'd been moments ago.</p>
<p>"How-" His voice was hoarse, he cleared his throat before continuing, "How's your ankle? Does it still hurt?"</p>
<p>When she spoke, her voice felt small. "I'll live."</p>
<p>"Good." With his prior concern put to rest, he attacked her lips again, this time with an insatiable sort of hunger seemingly driving him.  Nora felt dizzy in the utter headiness of his endeavors. All she could manage was to clutch him closer and attempt to reciprocate.</p>
<p>He pulled away to reach down, gripping the backs of her thighs. Hoisting her up onto him, his hands slid to her shapely backside to support her.  Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips.  This time, she kissed him first.  Her tongue, lapping at his lips to taste him more fully.</p>
<p>He chuckled softly,  "You're like a kitten or something."</p>
<p>She smirked sensually, leaning in to whisper a purr in his ear.</p>
<p>"Fuck..." He groaned, biting his lip. </p>
<p>"Mac!" She exclaimed in a forced whisper.  "Did you just... swear?" One eyebrow raised, her eyes shining with want and far too much mischief.</p>
<p>He shook his head but a low chuckle was threatening to escape at her expression. He cleared his throat again, "Yeah, yeah. Slip of the tongue. Won't happen again, Officer."</p>
<p>She giggled briefly before squeaking in surprise as he took off, carrying her to the bedroom she'd fashioned out of the old office. She gripped him tightly in anticipation. She'd been hoping for this.  Waiting.  Wondering how long it'd take before he'd finally make his move.  She wasn't surprised that he'd waited until they were somewhere alone and safe.</p>
<p>Placing her down on the bed first, he quickly followed, bracing himself with his hands on the mattress surrounding her. He bent down to claim her eager lips again, resting the lower half of his body over her.</p>
<p>"Ow!" She yelped and frowned, breaking the kiss.  "I think your belts are pinching me."</p>
<p>He grinned, placing another quick peck on the tip of her nose before sitting up for the tedious task of removing his duster.  His hat and next two shirts followed, leaving him in nothing but his pants and boots. He leaned over to light a lantern on the nearby desk, creating shadows of them both that flickered on the walls.  </p>
<p>Nora took in the sight of him shirtless, his thin and barely muscular frame was absolutely covered in various scars and bruises from surviving in the wastes his whole life. Below his chest, to her delight, was the happiest of trails.  Ashy, light brown hair began above his navel and descended, disappearing into the waist of his pants. In the low light, he looked more his age.  Soft facial features but hard, taught angles everywhere else. </p>
<p>He smirked at her confidently as he reached down to help her with her jacket.  She batted his hands away, earning a quick pout as she slipped out of the bed to stand before him.  His eyebrow raised in curiosity as he turned to watch her better.  Blushing, she slowly unzipped her leather jacket, revealing the faded black tank top she wore beneath it.  She watched with excitement as his eyes tracked any movement her hands made. She stepped closer to him.</p>
<p>He felt unable to tear his eyes away as she exposed more of her body to him, finally removing her shirt to reveal ample breasts which swung lightly from the motion.  He swallowed, reaching up to feel her skin.  So soft.  Smooth. Ridiculous really, how his hands sunk into the flesh of her breasts with little to no resistance.  </p>
<p>At an unhurried pace, his touch traveled lower, his fingertips grazing the curve of her waist.  She moaned softly, goosebumps forming everywhere his touch had been.  Hooking his hands around her waist, he pulled her to him, relishing in the feel of her warm bosom on his face. </p>
<p>His tongue hesitantly explored the hard, rosy peak of a nipple before becoming more brazen, sucking at it while his hand kept busy by massaging the other. Nora arched into his touch, one hand gripping the wall and the other caressing his head for support.  </p>
<p>"You're so beautiful." He said quietly, as his eyes peeled up to hers. He looked down, sad and guilty. "I don't deserve this."</p>
<p>She frowned as she sat back on the bed, reaching out to gently stroke his precipitous cheekbones.  "Don't talk like that.  I think you're amazing."</p>
<p>He leaned into her touch, smiling up at her meekly.  "I gotta be honest. I'm fuc- really nervous."</p>
<p>Tilting her head slightly, she inched herself closer, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare chest.  "Why?"</p>
<p>He averted his gaze again, scratching at the side of his neck.  He was silent, unable to form words to explain.  The silence stretched so long that Nora was beginning to think he'd changed his mind entirely. </p>
<p>To her relief he finally spoke, "It's... been awhile.  Since Lucy, actually.  I tried to, you know, with other people a few times after but the guilt made damn sure it never happened."</p>
<p>Nora nodded.  She understood how he felt and it was becoming more and more clear to her just how sensitive he really was.  She smoothed his hair back with gentle strokes as he continued,</p>
<p>"I guess I'm worried that I'm too inexperienced to satisfy you.  That you're expecting me to be some kind of expert here.  Truth is, I've only ever been with one person before." He looked back at her sheepishly, watching her face for any signs of flight.</p>
<p>She smiled gently, "I'm in the same boat, you know.  What was it you said? Two sides of the same coin?"</p>
<p>He managed a smirk, his confidence returning, "In that case, I feel kind of foolish for worrying."</p>
<p>"MacCready, I-"</p>
<p>"RJ."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I stopped calling you 'Boss' remember?" He grinned wildly at her.</p>
<p>"I don't get it.  Is MacCready your last name?" Now she looked bemused.</p>
<p>He burst out laughing at that.  She couldn't help but smile at his acquired mirth.  That was better.  She'd hated seeing him sad.  She was glad he could laugh, even if it was at her expense.</p>
<p>"Oh man, I needed that.  Of course it's my last name, silly." He poked the tip of her nose with his index finger as if punctuating his statement.</p>
<p>She frowned,  "What does RJ stand for?"</p>
<p>He chuckled again, pulling her into a hug.  He loved the way it sounded in her voice. She shivered when she felt his breath near her ear.</p>
<p>"Robert Joseph." He whispered, delighting in the way she squeaked in response.</p>
<p>"I-I see." She sighed, unaware that she was tilting her head to expose her neck to him.</p>
<p>He took the opportunity in stride, placing hot, wet kisses along her neck just below her ear. He unceremoniously grabbed the sheet from her, causing her to shriek in excitement, exposing her skin to the cool air.  "I want you so bad, Nora." He rasped.</p>
<p>She shivered, reaching down to his fly while he attempted to kick off his boots. He sucked at the skin of her neck, leaving light marks as he did.  She abandoned his stubborn fly to grip his shoulders, kissing his collar bones with fervor.</p>
<p>He grunted impatiently, laying her down on her back to remove her boots and jeans.  As he tugged her pants free from her ankles, he took special care of the one she'd hurt.  He bent down to kiss her along her ribs, down her stomach, stopping to place a softer kiss on her cesarean scar before pulling her underwear down and off as well.</p>
<p>Now, completely naked, she blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. His blue eyes were heavy lidded in lust but his lips were twisted into a lopsided smile. "Damn."</p>
<p>He sat up, reaching down to yank his fucking boots off aggressively. He then stood, turning to face her.  His plan to be seductive for her derailed immediately by the sight of her.  She'd sprawled out on the bed, arms above her head resting against the straw pillows. Her long legs were closed at the thighs but one draped casually over the edge of the mattress.  She looked at him with a hungry expression.  Her lips slightly parted and moist.</p>
<p>He couldn't suppress the moan that escaped as his hand flew down to grip his hard cock through his pants.  She chuckled, sounding somewhat intoxicated with want.  </p>
<p>"Hurry, RJ.  I'm ready."</p>
<p>"Fuuuuuck." He groaned, letting his pants drop to the floor in a heavy thud.  He practically tore his underwear off, planting a knee onto the bed between her legs.  He ran his hands down the sides of her hips, beckoning her to part her voluptuous thighs.  She obeyed, noting his breath hitch as he observed her wet, exposed pussy.  </p>
<p>He stroked his twitching cock, spitting on his hand and applying it to the tip.  He pumped his shaft a few times for good measure, too enthralled in what was to come next to notice how her eyes widened at the sight.  His cock wasn't absurdly long, average she figured, but it had a lot of girth.  Thick and uncircumcised and exactly what she needed right now.  His balls were large and getting tighter.  She wasn't sure he would last long.</p>
<p>He leaned forward on his left forearm, looming over her to position his cock, rubbing it against her clit a few times before prodding against her entrance.</p>
<p>He bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut in concentration until he felt her hand on his cheek.  He looked down to see so much love and reassurance in her eyes.  "Be gentle, ok?" She asked, pulling his face down for a passionate kiss. He returned the gesture, pouring his love into her mouth from his lips.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Baby." He said softly, kissing her forehead.  He pressed forward, sinking the head of his cock into her, moaning lightly as she gasped when he was fully sheathed within her. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing him in deep.</p>
<p>Nora was awestruck as she looked up at him, all intensity and focus brewing in his blue eyes. She marveled at how long and beautiful his eyelashes were and how his lips naturally wanted to curl at the corners.  She let her hands fall to the bed, too distracted by how he moved above her, within her. The light sheen of sweat forming on his brow.  He laced his fingers with hers as he bent his face down to nuzzle her neck, kissing tenderly as he thrust into her. </p>
<p>Jostling her slightly, he managed to left her upward, using his knees as leverage to pierce her more deeply. She cried out at the unexpected prodding to her cervix, gripping his hands harder from where he pinned hers to against the bed.  She moaned loudly, unaware of anything else but him.  The sounds she made were beginning to drive him more and more insane with desire, his pace growing from steady to relentless.</p>
<p>Her legs tightened around him, his movements becoming more subtle but effective.  She let out another loud, more breathless moan and he panicked.  Unable to find his voice, he ripped himself from her body with a groan, his twitching cock shooting thick ropes of cum all over her stomach and thighs. </p>
<p>The only sounds audible were that of their mutual panting and the radstorm outside.  </p>
<p>"That... was amazing." He finally said, a satisfied smile blooming on his face as he used the sheet to clean up his mess on her body. </p>
<p>"Agreed." She giggled, reaching up to push sweat-soaked strands of hair off of his forehead.</p>
<p>He flipped over onto the other side of the bed with a sigh.  "I could really use a cigarette."</p>
<p>"I'm going to have to forbid that."</p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"Consider it punishment for all the swearing."</p>
<p>He shook his head with a smirk.  "That's fair."</p>
<p>She chuckled, leaning over to kiss him gently. He threaded his fingers into her hair, carefully sweeping the damp locks from her face so that he could meet her warm gaze with an unfettered view.  He sighed happily, bringing her head down to rest on his chest.</p>
<p>She giggled suddenly, placing a gentle kiss on his left pec.  "Your heart is beating too fast."</p>
<p>He mumbled something incoherent but she could hear the smile in his sleepy tone.</p>
<p>"What did you say?" She asked, poking him in his side, causing him to flinch.</p>
<p>"I-I said I love you."</p>
<p>Nora blushed, mimicking the way his cheeks were turning pink.</p>
<p>"I love you too, RJ."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That took me too long to write. I haven't been feeling creative as of late. Hopefully, this will reignite my spirit.</p>
<p>To my friend and inspiration, bluegrasskitty. Might not be your cup of tea but I had to do something. xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>